


Bucky & Clint: The Hermit [Fanvid]

by LokiJamieRui



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanvids, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Past Mind Control, Slash, Video, Winterhawk Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiJamieRui/pseuds/LokiJamieRui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Clint meet again time later, after the mission Budapest.<br/>Second part of my fanvid Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton - Love & War.<br/>The story continues with Bucky as Winter Soldier and Clint as Hawkeye. [Fanvid]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky & Clint: The Hermit [Fanvid]

[Fanvid]

Bucky and Clint meet again time later, after the mission Budapest.  
Second part of my fanvid Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton - Love & War.  
The story continues with Bucky as Winter Soldier and Clint as Hawkeye.

 

I hope that you like it :)

 


End file.
